


Never Let Go

by incogneat_oh



Series: That One Hug Meme [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Comic Book Style, Gen, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Prompt Fill, hug meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh
Summary: “Li’l wing,” he says, as greeting. His voice is muffled, face pressed into Jason’s back. He can feel the man’s nose digging into his neck, right at the start of his hairline.“Big bird,” he returns, cautiously. Touching a gloved hand to Nightwing’s gauntleted forearm. And, “Hey, you aren’t hurt, right?”For theprompt"hugs from behind".





	Never Let Go

“Red Hood.”

Jason grins, sharp. He keeps it out of his voice though, when he says “You ever get tired of hacking into my audio?”

“You ever get tired of making it so hackable?”

“Fair enough. What can I do for you?” 

The computerised voice tells him, “We’ve got all eyes out for N. We think he’s okay, but he’s MIA.”

He stops, crouched on a low rooftop. “… and if I find him?”

“Stay cautious. Keep an eye on him, and stick with him if you can. Someone will swing by to collect him.”

Nice and vague. Some sort of altered state, then. “Any injuries?”

“None we know about.” There’s a hesitation, which never sounds quite right through the voice modulator. “And Red?”

“Mm?”

“Be nice to him. Okay?”

“I’m  _delightful_ ,” Jason says, lining up his next jump. There’s a faint burst of static to signal Oracle signing off. He wonders if he imagined the sigh.

—

And it’s later, when Jason’s halfway forgotten about Nightwing. Not least because he’s well outside of Nightwing’s usual route. 

Which is why, after he’s planted some  _sweet_ , mildly stolen bugs in the lair of a known asshole and drug-pusher, and is making his sneaky rooftop exit, he’s  _completely startled_  by the feel of arms snaking around him from behind.

He’s most of the way to breaking the hold and kicking some ass before he feels the sigh brush his collar, the familiar, squeezing pressure of a patented Dick-Grayson-Hug. 

“Li’l wing,” he says, as greeting. His voice is muffled, face pressed into Jason’s back. He can feel the man’s nose digging into his neck, right at the start of his hairline. 

“Big bird,” he returns, cautiously. Touching a gloved hand to Nightwing’s gauntleted forearm. And, “Hey, you aren’t hurt, right?”

“I’m okay.” And he doesn’t move, except to shift his head slightly. Press the side of his face against the fabric of the Red Hood’s leather jacket. 

Even with the lifts in the Nightwing boots, Jason still has a good couple inches on him. In his peripheral, he can just make out the top of Goldie’s head. So he slouches his shoulders just a bit, and reaches a hand over his shoulder. Brushes it over Dick’s hair.

“Then what the hell are you doing?” Jason asks, but it’s friendly enough. He hopes.

“I’m sorry,” the older man says, but he still doesn’t move. “I’m sorry, Li’l wing.” He grip actually tightens, then. Briefly. He says, “I know you don’t like hugs from me.” It’s only then he starts to draw back, shaking Jason’s hand off his head.

Jason turns around, grabbing at his wrist and pulling him back closer. Actually completes the motion by pulling him into a hug, a real one this time.

He knows he’s going to regret this, tomorrow. But for now he can feel the faint trembling in Dickie’s muscles, the distinct downturn of his mouth. The faint sheen of sweat across his face, his struggling breath. How unsteady he is, on his feet.

Gruffly, “Nothing wrong with hugging you.” 

“I know you don’t like them,” he repeats, but he returns the hug nonetheless. Even if it lacks enthusiasm. “I’m just bad at telling you how much I love you, otherwise–”

“Okay,” Jason says, uncomfortably. Awkwardly patting the elder’s back. He can’t remember the last time he wanted to escape a conversation quite this badly. But he knows what the guilt’ll do to him.

“Sorry I’m hard on you sometimes,” Goldie mumbles, and Jason puts a hand on his jaw, and tips his head up with difficulty. “You’re an amazing person. But I see you mess up. Let yourself down. It’s hard.”

“Yeah,” Jason says, absently. Dick seems entirely unbothered when Jason flips up his mask lenses, obediently keeping his head still to let Jason check his pupils. Blown wide, of course, glazed and faintly bloodshot.

“Had to find you,” Dick’s saying, while Jason nods along. “I had to make sure you knew.”

“I know, Big bird,” he says. “I know.”

“Oh thank God,” and Dick sinks forward, further into his arms. Exhausted. “Seemed important.”

And Jason shifts his arms, supporting most of his brother’s weight at this point. Dick doesn’t seem to mind, though, turning his head into Jason’s shoulder and burying his face. His eyes are closed.

“B’s gonna be so mad at me,” he sighs, after a minute.

“Why’s B going to be mad at you?” Jay asks, adjusting his hold. Making sure the guy’s a little more comfortable.

“There was. Stupid trap thing, at a warehouse. I got hit with… something. I don’t know. I freaked out an’ left.” 

“He’s coming to pick you up now,” Jason offers, quietly. Because there’s no way O’s missed any of this. “I don’t think he’s mad, but I can talk to him for you if you want. I’ll at least stick around ‘til then, okay?”

“You’re pretty great, Jason Todd,” Dick murmurs, starting to shiver.  

“And  _you,_ ” Jason says, holding tighter, “Are just okay, Dickie.”

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/75589866262/hi-again-may-i-prompt-jason-and-dick-with-number)


End file.
